Harry Potter and my little pony The Son Of The Sun
by AARON118
Summary: Harry is the Prince of Equestria and the Mane 6 do not know to Princess Celestia said so well is story Harry in he 2 year of school(Story is like WriterPON3 )I have done some my only one hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of the sun**

**700 years a go in a the land of Equestria in Canterlot Royal palace princess Celestia was in the royal hall with her Sister Luna. As James was in the Room baby Harry was in a sleep. Discord have got free and send James and Harry away.**

As princess Celestia and Luna when to check on Harry and James to see if their are ok. But when she and Luna got in to the room Celestia can only see The person she hate a lot Discord.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DO TO MY SON AND HIS DAD YOU EVIL PERSON" Celestia said in her Royal Celestia voice.

Discord"I did not hurt tham I send than to a planet you can not get to or use your magic to get them back that I am for sore"and hello Luna" discord said to the Alicorn that come in to room to see why her sister call out in her Royal Canterlot voice."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NIECES YOU EVIL VILLE".

Boy do you two like to use the voice to day I see but I have to go now see you later. But when Discord see some magic coming over to him and"The Elements of Harmony No no I will be back to get my Rematch on you two" When Discord go back in to his stone.

As princess Luna was looking after Celestia who was Crying because her Lover James and Her son Harry was send to the world where humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own my little pony friendship is magic and Harry Potter...'...**

**301 Years later in Ponyville Twilight Sparkle and her numbers one associates Spike was having lunch out by the lake what near Everfree Forrest. But when spike was looking up at the Sky because it was a very nice day with the sun up in the sky but not very Hot weather witches is a loud Sound of Thunder come over ponyville but no clouds with it was strange for Twilight and Spike who have see it.**

As Rainbow Dash come frying down to her Friend Twilight and Spike as well"What that to with Princess Luna or night...nightmare moon do you think Twilight or somepony know how to do the Thunder sounds"Rainbow ask Twilight who said"I do not know Rainbow but do you like to come with me and Spike to fine out what is it"Twilight said to Rainbow who nod her head in for coming to see what is was that done the Thunder sounds with out the clouds with it.

When Twilight and Spike and Rainbow who was frying next to us. When their got to the place the sound come from it was a pony but not only it have Wing's it have a horn as well but Twilight pit the spell what make light so she and Spike and Rainbow can look at the pony who on the ground but it coats was the colour of the sun and for it mane and tall was the colour of the moon but it was the mess mane that Twilight and Spike and Rainbow have seen in the life but for it Cutie Mark was the setting sun and Raise the sun and Raise the moon and setting the moon together but Twilight thinks that the pony on the ground is the son of princess Celestia because of it coats colour is the sun colour.

Spike can you take a letter for me please".As Spike got a letter and a pin from Rainbow who have one in her bag what on her back."ok I am ready so you can start talking"Spike said.

Dear Princess Celestia

Me and Spike and Rainbow Dash have fine a male Alicorn near by Everfree Forrest but the one thing what got my Eye on was his coat what was the colour of your Sun princess and his cutie Marks are a setting sun and Raise Sun and it have the Setting of the moon and Raise of the moon as well you can come down to my home/library because that where the Alicorn pony be and me and Spike and Rainbow will look after it to you come over to see it.

Your faithful Student

Twilight Sparkle.

As Spike send the letter to the princess so she can read when Rainbow put her bay on Twilight back so she can carry the Alicorn pony on her back to Twilight home/library as their got to Twilight home the princess send A letter back and Spike read it out to Twilight and Rainbow who are now in the library/home and said"

Dear My Faithful student Twilight

I will be coming over to see this Alicorn pony you are on about in the morning ok. But I like it see it coat as well What the colour of my Sun if it have the colour of my Sun I can tall you a bit of a story when k come in the morning hope to see you soon and do look after the Alicorn pony that you and Spike and Rainbow have fine good luck by the if his get up and try your best not to have a go at him.

From you teacher

Princess Celestia"

When Spike stop reading it and then his went in to the kitchen to get the dinner ready so their can eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

**As the next day start Twilight and Spike, Rainbow,Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie pie and Fluttershy who are in Twilight home/Library was talking about the pony that Twilight and Spike and Rainbow have fine near Everfree Forrest. As Harry come down stairs the girls can not believed the coat the pony got is the colour of the sun and for it mane and tall what Is the mess mane their have seen in their thing their can not believed that his is a Alicorn like the Princesses.**

when the purple laver cost pony was to about to talk but a knock but two time their was somepony at the door who do their not know who its is. As Spike went to open the Door to see who is it was one of Princess Luna Guards and their was a carriage behind the night Guards who look to be a new Guard that join the Night work as the Night Guard said his name to Spike"Hello there Spike am hear for Twilight and the other of the Element of h and my name is RedRum i am one of Princess Luna New Guard who took the job not long ago but i am trying my hard to get to know everypony that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know so i can help them out as well"RedRum said who the new night Guard said to Spike who only nod."i will go and tell the other that for you Red if that ok i call you Red"Spike ask and RedRum nod so Spike can call him that all the time.

As Spike close the door so the night Guard can wait for them so his and the other Guards who are Princess Celestia one as Spike Said"Twilight we all have to go to Canterlot because one of Princess Luna Guard this outside waiting for us"Spike Said to Twilight and the other and to the pony who is a Alicorn as Twilight put a spell other him that only his horn can show that make him a unicorn pony as the Mane six and Harry got on to the Carriage that was being pull by 3 off Princess Celestia and one of Princess Luna one who was helping them to get in to the Carriage as his help spike to get in as well who look the Door for the Library and put a Closed sign up tell the other pony that their are out for the day.

As Harry tell the Pony's about his Life and a little bit went his was younger about 2 months old. As The Mane Six Tall Harry their names who are Rainbow Sparkle,Rarity,AppleJack,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie and Spike who was next to him. Twilight ask Harry" do you know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when you wear young Harry i only like to know that all because your coats is the colour of her sun?" Like i said before Twilight I think Your Princess well more of Princess Celestia is My Mother i Do Know Because I Was Send a long time ago i was only two months" Harry Said back as Twilight and other look at him in away like i am talking to the son of Princess Celestia made be their do not know wet but wait to hear what Princess Celestia said so.

As the Carriage come to a stop as one of the Guard Said"we are hear now you can all get of the Carriage if you like to"RedRum said to the Mane Six and to Harry and Spike as well as his open the Carriage door for them and their all Said to the Night Guard"Thank You" Said the Mane Six and Spike and Harry as well.

As there all got to the gate that let them in to the Royal Palace as the Guards who was on Gate district who let all 8 of them in to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as well. As The Mane Six and Spike and Harry what having in to the Royal Palace but as Twilight saw her Bother she went up to see him as the other follower her as well. As Spike tell Harry the Pony that Twilight went to see and hug him as well was her brother and the captain of the Royal Guard and his name is Shining Armor. as Shining look other Twilight to see her Friends are hear as well and a new pony that Spike talking to but as Shining Armor start to walk to the pony who and said"who are you"My name is Harry James Potter or did your Princess said her son name was Prince Harry and by the way That Me and who are you"Prince Harry Said back to The Captain of the Royal Guard who said"my name is Captain Armor But you can Call Shining Armor sir"Shining Armor said that"i take you all to see Princess Celestia Because see is waiting for all of you in the Throne room with her Sister Luna"as the Mane Six and Harry and Spike all follow the Captain of the Guard as their all came to a stop by a close door that lead you in to the Throne room as Shining knock on to the Door So the Princess Can Let them in so see can talk to them all.

As the door open by the guards that let them in to the throne room when the princess Got up from her throne and said to her faithful student Twilight and see her Friends"hello Every-pony and i like to welcome you all to Canterlot and to the Palace as well"Celestia said to them but as the Princess look at the pony that spike was on the back on as she when up to him an said" is that you my baby Harry"as Harry only nod to let her know that was a yes as she hug her son that return from the world that Discord send him to but his back now as she was cry over him when she is still hugging him and as princess Luna came an join in as well but she was crying to at see can see her sister son again.

...

that a bitter place to stop i do not own my little pony or Harry Potter i got the name RedRum from the best horse in the world of Racing!... please R&R hope you all like so fair;)


	4. Chapter 4

**As Prince Harry was sleeping in his old room what was now all new for because his is not a baby no but a colt as his was having a bad dream that his scar was hurting him like his was seeing the person his do not what back a live wet.**

my lord what can I do for you" A voice said but his hear Voldemort" try and hind out where that potter boy is I like to try and kill the lest potter"Lord Voldemort said"ok my Lord I will not fall you"his said back."good now go"The Dark Lord said.

as Harry got up very fast and fell over the bed as one of the Guard said"are you ok in there Sir"as Harry got up on all for hooves and said back to the Guard who said it"yes I am ok but only one bad dream no more cold drinks for me when I go to bed"Harry said that"good to know your mother said when you get up go down to the Royal hall so" Guard said as Harry open the door to his room and the Guard close it for him as for Harry who was having down to the Royal hall so his can see his mother and his friends and his mother sister Luna so their all can have breakfast at the same time.

As the door open by the Guards as Harry walk in the Royal hall and sat down next to Rainbow Dash who was next to Fluttershy and Celestia said"Good morning everypony and who are you all" The Princess said as there all said their are good as the waitress got the Breakfast for everypony in the hall but Harry said to his mother"mum I am not that hugged if is ok I go out side in the Garden for a bit" Harry said to his mother who only nod as Harry got up for his ser and said I see you all later on.

As Twilight said to princess Celestia"What is wrong with your son Princess" as Princess Celestia said back"I do not know what Wrong with him but one of you can go an find out what Wrong with him" Celestia said to the Mane Six. As Rainbow got up from her set and said"I will go an find out what Wrong with Harry I might get the answer from him" Dash said to the Princesses and her friends as well as Celestia said"ok Rainbow take it easy on him ok" Celestia said to Rainbow who only nod.

As she went to the Royal Garden to find Harry and talked to him as she fine him by a tree talking to the captain of the wonderblot who is Call Spitfire as see walk over to them and said"hello Caption Spitfire and Harry why did you come out to the Garden then staying with us in the hall"well hello to you to Rainbow Dash I can see you have meet Harry well Prince Harry I will be teaching him how to fry like a wonderblot only if his mother let me"spitfire said but Harry and Rainbow said "wow" as the other of the Mane Six and Princess Celestia and Luna come down to the Royal Garden to see if Harry ok.

As Spitfire said to princess Celestia"Princess well it be ok if I can teaches Harry how to fry like one of the wonderblot"captain of the wonderblot said to princess" Yes Spitfire you can train Harry to become one of the wonderblot"Celestia said back to the captain of the wonderblot who only nod but Harry said"mother will it be ok if I can go and live with Rainbow Dash for the week's but I stay over every weekend" Harry ask his mother who look over to see Rainbow Dash who only nod to say yes and the princess said"yes you can go and live with Rainbow from now on but you have to come over every weekend to see us ok" as Harry and Rainbow but chear that Harry can go and live with Rainbow from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**As Harry and the Mane Six was at the train station when the Princesses said the good bye to the mane six and Celestia get her son Harry a hug and as there got on the Train to Ponyville but no-pony see the Yellow one be hind the Tree next to the Station who have a cute mark of a dearth Earth one with a wand as well his said"my lord will not believed that Harry Potter is a pony in my only land"as his use his magic to get to Lord Voldemort.**

As his knock on the door to Tom riddle/Lord Voldemort said"Come in Matt"As Matt come in to the room his said"My Lord that potter boy is in my home Land having to ponyville it semi that way by home land is call Equistria"Matt said to Voldemort who said back"well done my little helper i will not kill your Family now i well take some time to get every thing Readily to duel with the Last potter"Voldemort said to Matt as his went back to his beloved family who are in Ponyville anyway.

About one months later in Ponyville

Harry and Rainbow was having a great day out because their are having a fun day with Pinkie pie out in Ponyville but when Harry went and hire from Scootaloo and Appleboom ,Sweetie belle,but the three have to hire him and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie as well.

As Harry was hiding behind a big tree near Everfree Forrest his Scar start to hurt and his hear Voldemort voice said"I am coming to get you Harry James Potter I will be their in a day time I will get my Rematch on you"Voldemort said as Harry put his hooves on his Scar to stop the strain as Appleboom hind him on the Ground and as the other come over to see if his ok and Rainbow said"Are you ok Harry"Harry said back"I am ok but I have to go back to the House so I can right a letter to my mother because someone from my old world is changing back to get me and more be take over Equestria as well and trying to kill me for some reason that I do not know why"as Rainbow only nod as Harry fry back to the his and Rainbow home so his can right a letter and ask his pet owl to deliver it to his mother to tell her.

Dear mother

I got one bad feeling that someone from the world that Discord send he to that a very bad pony is f l after me his said to me in my head you know the Scar I got it said I will come and get you Harry James Potter I will try and kill you but I will have my Rematch on you fist. But his name is Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddie to let you know his be hire in one day time if it be ok if you can some of your Guard so I feel safe from him.

From you Son

Prince Harry xxx

As Harry put his letter to his owl so she can send to her and then come back from her with her only letter to him.

As Harry went to see Twilight and Spike who was at the Library with the other of the Elements of Harmony as his knock on the door to the library when spike went to open it for him as Harry come in to the library mine room he set next to the Windows that can open so his can have some nice flesh air in and to let his bird in as well.

As Harry pet come in from the window too it lower to get him his letter from his mother it said

Dear Harry

I will let some of my Guard come down to you on the Day that This Voldemort pony you are on about I let one of my sister guard as well but please try your best to look out for him and I will send your new Friends with them because their are the halls of the Elements of Harmony witch are call Magic,loyalty,kindness,laughter,Honesty,generosity who have got them is Twilight is magic,Rainbow is loyalty,Pinkie pie is Laughter,Rarity is Generosity,Applejack is Honestly and Fluttershy is Kindness I will let them all know about the letter you sent to me the day before his came.

From your mother

Princess Celestia xxx

As Harry put the letter away so the other can not ask who the letter from but fluttershy was looking at his pet owl who call Hedwig as Harry let Fluttershy See his best pet in his life Harry said to Fluttershy"Fluttershy this is my only pet who have got very loyal to me and her name is Hedwig she have been my only friend from the world I was sent to"Harry said but his tall Hedwig to fry around the library and then stop on Fluttershy back and then back to his.

As his bird did what she been tell to do the Mane six and Spike can not believed how good that owl is when frying .


	6. Chapter 6

**As Prince Harry was sleeping in his new room as his sleep a voice said in his head but Harry know who that voice belong to Lord Voldemort/Tom Robbie.**

**Earth in Tom Robbie home.**

Lord Voldemort"Snape I what you to go and fine that Potter boy for me and if you find him I will take you with me and I liked you to kill Harry if his best me have you got that Snape?.

Snape"yes my Lord I will do my best to find Harry Potter and report to you when I find him my Lord.

Voldemort"now off you go and fine Harry with some of my magic because I put so into him when his was little.

Snape"ok my Lord. As Voldemort put his wand out his pit it at Spane who only watching his Lord as a green light off magic hit him it feel weird for him the next thing Spane now was a black out.

Equestria Canterlot Royal Palace Harry bedroom

As Harry got up everyfater his did fall off the bed as well but one off the Guard out side the door

Guard from the right"Are you ok Harry?.

Harry"I am ok only a nightmare that all you do not need to worry.

Guard"ok and by the way your friends and your mother are waiting for you in the dinner hall.

Harry"thank to let me know.

Guard that ok Harry enjoy your day.

Harry" I will.

As Harry got to the Dinning hall with the Guard open the door for him his went in to the room and set next to Princess Luna for a change.

Harry"Morning everypony sorry for being late.

Princess Celestia"that ok Harry.

As the chaff got the food on to the table and as everypony was ateing but Harry ask

Harry"will it be ok mother I go out to the Royal Garden.

Princess Celestia"I like you to ate some food but I can tell you are not angering at the moment I will tell the chaff to get you some food for you to your room ok Harry.

Harry"okay mother I see you all later.

As Harry went out to the Garden to get some nice flesh air and as his went over to the tree what was in the middle his let down one one of the tree branches that was good for him to lay down on.

Equestria Everfree Forrest near the end of it.

As Snape try to get up his look around but it look like a kid palace to be in but his only hear to look are James and Lily son Harry Potter(for Spane his do not know that the Harry Real mother is a Alicorn pony that raises the sun and one of the rulers of this planet.)

Snape"ok I know I must not be fair to where Harry went to because I find one of his Spell book that his let behind Voldemort will not believed where that Potter boy got I am now a pony but a unicorn pony I can tell because I know where my light spell coming from.

As Snape gotten use to walking on for legs now his went to look are Harry his went to the town that have a sign sayings Welcome to Ponyville as Snape was looking at the signs why is it call Ponyville but his know a place called HumanVille.

Canterlot Royal palace dinning hall where all the Mane Six are and the two princess are

Princess Celestia"Twilight I liked you to look after my son when you are all in Ponyville but Harry will have a home off his own that will be next to your home Twilight.

Twilight"ok Princess I look after your son for you when his is in Ponyville.

Princess Celestia"good now off you all go I got Royal Deities to do.

As The Princess off the Sun lest to do her Royal Deities Twilight and Spike and the other but not Harry or Rainbow was in the hall but in the Royal Garden the Garden that Princess Celestia husband done on his own one day when she was out Talking to one of Las Pegasus high top pony but James Potter who is Harry Dad Garden was gold Flowers and dark blue flowers and some Green/White flowers and some Tree as well when his wife Celestia came back a week later she can not believed how James did one off the old Garden in to a brand new one but the Colour she like was the Gold Flowers one because it like the colour of her Sun but she did like the night sky Flowers she know her Sister Luna will like them alot.

Twilight"Come on guy we are going now and Harry do you know who did this Garden it look great.

Harry"ok we are going and two Ask your Question Called by my Mother it was my Dad who did this Garden that why I came to hire because his did this and my mother bing my hire when I was about 8 months old.

As everypony got to the Train station the Diver wade at Twilight and Spike who wade back to him when the Train come to a stop at the Station in Canterlot and ask"Back to Ponyville or to Crystal Empires Twilight?

Twilight"back to Ponyville can you try and get to ponyville at 12'00 please because my friends and Spike like to have a nice time relax.

The train Diver"ok you can all go to the fist class room on the Train.

As Twilight and Spike and Harry,Rainbow,Applejack,Fluttershy,Rarity,Pinkie pie gone on to the Train as Harry look out side of the window that show Canterlot when the Train start to go a little faster the blue at Canterlot was getting smaller Harry look back to the group that was his new friends and his now know that his Real mother was alive and his is Happy that a member off his family alive and his is going to like his new friends a lot now and his well like this world as well.

Spane POV

When Spane hear Hooves step coming over what look like a tree but a home/Library as well but his is only looking at the pony that get the Hair off his Father and his Glasses as well his can see the Mark on his head what was done by Voldemort himself did when Lily potter love cause did to Spane love Lily very much the only person know about his love to Lily was Dumbledore his know about there love in his year at Hogwarts.

As Spane gone over to the look like Harry and ask"are you Harry potter.

Harry"you know me for along time now Spane and why are you hear?.

Spane"it got nothing for you to know about.

As Spane curse a spell that took him back to Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore"Spane what being you to my office?

Spane"you know when Harry gotten away but I know we're his is.

Dumbledore"yes I remember that day I have to get some people that will help to get Harry back to Hogwarts now off you go Spane I got some businesses to get to now that you know were Harry is.

As Spane gone to his room and use the same spell and his when to Lord Voldemort and tell him the same thing what his said to Dumbledore.

Voldemort"good Spane I got some planing if I what to kill the boy that I did not kill as a bady because off Lilly potter.

As Spane gone back to his room what was at Hogwarts his got to his bed and have some sleep for the next day.

Harry POV in the Pony World in Ponyville the Town not the far from Canterlot

As Harry was looking at his new home a knock come to his door his when over to it and open it was Rainbow Dash who knocks at Harry new home she have three little pony with her his ask"Rainbow who are the three little pony next to you?.

Rainbow"this is Scootaloo who is my number one fan with her are her friends Rarity sister Sweetie belle and Applejack sister Appleboom their ask can we all stay over that me and these three hire? If that ok with you.

Scootaloo,Sweetie belle,Appleboom"Please can we stay we be good for you.

As Harry look at Rainbow then look at the three smaller pony and said.

Harry"yes you can all stay over to night and Rainbow can you show them around the place please will I get the Dinner ready for all of us ok.


End file.
